


Roses Torn By Pride

by Dredgen_Smoothie



Category: Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Destiny 2 drabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredgen_Smoothie/pseuds/Dredgen_Smoothie
Summary: This is a collection of my warlock, Renida Rose, and her journey.This also includes Drifter/oc shipping.





	1. Chapter 1

Renida sat on the grated metal inside the Derelict’s hull and gazed at the planet being towed behind them, the portal was shut and things were quiet. Drifter was working on some plans in his hut when he noticed Renida had not joined him for bed, so he stood and made his way down the hall. 

Renida wrapped her night robes closer to herself, they were a pale cloud color with soft brown fur around the neck, something she scraped up the money for sometime ago. Her mind was drifting far off, she felt anxious for an unknown reason “is everything alright?” Enzo spoke as he hovered around to look at her, she had a tight grip on her robe “I...don’t know,” she swallowed a lump as she gazed at the planet once more “something feels... different” she bit her lip.

Drifter made his way around the corner and glanced around for a moment, looking straight ahead to notice her figure sitting crisscross on the metal flooring. He stepped towards her quietly as she was too lost in thought to even notice him “A little late, Don’tcha think?” He stood beside her and looked down, he was taken back at the sight of tears.

“Whoa, uh.. what’s wrong?” He crouched down at her level, resting all his weight to his left knee “I feel so sick? I don’t know why, my heart is quivering but there’s no reason for it to be.. I’m scared Dee, I can’t figure out why” he switched to rest on his backside as he wrapped his arms around her “Hey, easy now hotshot.. no need to get worked up” she let out a struggled sigh as tears kept pouring from her, she buried her head deep into his soft Gi robes. 

He let her get it out, unsure what made her feel this way but seeing her cry was enough to drive him to insanity on how he could fix it. He’s quiet for a while until her sobs are silencing, he pulled away and looked down at her then traced his thumb to wipe off her cheek “Look at you, all worked up over the supernatural, what on earth do I do with you?” She let out a laugh, her glistening eyes squinting “Seriously, no wonder I keep you on the Derelict, no one else could handle such a thing,” she weakly pushed at his chest as he chuckled.

They shared one more hug but this time he took one hand and brushed at her hair, she turned her face to gaze out once more as he caressed free strands hair within his grasp “Everything’s Alright..we’re going to make it, you and I.” She sighed silently and he continued, his confident stare was facing towards a wall, yet his words spoke to everyone in the 9 realms and every planet in this solar system. “When all of this gambit stuff finally pays off, we’re going to hightail it for a new world. I know things are stressful right now but I want you to know something... hold on a little longer for me..” he said this to her often, but each time brought a deeper meaning. She looked up at him and gave a small smile “Till world’s end”


	2. A Friendly embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is considered before their relationship, I wanted to write about his ghost.

Drifter has never trusted his ghost, never even named the damn thing, if anything it’s held him back more times than he could count, now he was seeking the help of a new guardian that had caught his eye. 

“Stop looking at me like that, with that freaky glare” Ghost’s red orb shown on The Drifter in silent indifference as he used a wrench on a Vex leg, Renida frowned as she leaned against the railing “Why are you so mean to your Ghost?” The warlock asked.

He grunted as he pushed himself up from the ground to stand and dusted off his gloves “Oh Darlin’, rule number one on Drifting; never trust your Ghost. You may think they care about ya but let’s be honest with ourselves, they’re just doin’ their jobs for the big guy floatin’ around out there” 

His eyes scanned a few plans on his desk while going over the parts scattered around him. Renida looked at Enzo, Her own Ghost, with a frown “I’m sorry you and your Ghost don’t get along.. you may think that but Enzo and I are different,” she started and he scoffed and chuckled “whatever you say, just keep in mind that one day you may not even need your Ghost”

That definitely wasn’t the case though, for Renida could never survive long without her Ghost. She let her instincts lead her as she walked towards Drifter’s Ghost and reached out to touch it “Easy there, little fella” she spoke as it twitched before resting in her hand. 

“What on EDZ do you think-“ he stopped as he gazed at the new recruit, how his Ghost somehow looked so longingly in her hand’s embrace, she gently rubbed her thumb against the side of it to remove some rust “There, See? I’m not as bad as some,” She silently accused the Drifter as he was frozen in the same straightened back stance 

“Thank you” the voice of his Ghost sounded worn with the faint sound of aging, she beamed at the Ghost who’s red orb shown brightly back to her.

Enzo flew around Renida and paused, he scanned the other Ghost with interest “What a lovely voice that you have,” she giggled as she felt the Ghost vibrate with joy as it flew up to buzz against her cheek before disappearing back into his hiding spot inside one of Drifter’s storage drawers. 

Enzo chirped beside her “I think they like us” Drifter muttered and quickly turned away to hide his star-struck face “Ah, the damn thing just craves attention, that’s all” he tried to busy himself heavily with the parts in front of him but his mind kept lingering on how her smile lit up the room, it made him uneasy as he felt a tightness in his chest, not sure exactly what it was but he didn’t like it.


	4. first breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old writing from months ago but valid

“What is your story?” The woman’s voice rang through the darkness, an echoing layered among thousands of voices 

“I… Don’t remember” Renida’s soft voice sliced at the Darkness while she struggled to focus on any sort of light. 

“It’s time to awaken once again, your story is not written but it will change course the future of many…” The voice began to drift into a distant melody “Wait!” she called after them, reaching out towards the black abyss surrounding her.

She opened her eyes as she was suddenly lurched forward, gasping out and coughing intensely “Guardian?…eyes up, Guardian!” a robotic voice spoke, she looked at her hands in confusion before locking eyes with the floating orb in front of her “It worked! You’re alive!” her Ghost chirped at her.

“I’m a Ghost, Well actually now I’m your ghost. And you… Well, You’ve been dead a long time. So you’re going to see a lot of things you won’t understand” she looked at her shaking hands as her body filled with a warmth almost calming with purity.  
Her focus was broken by the sound of a hellish cry not far from them “This is Fallen territory, we aren’t safe here. I have to get you to the city” the thought of so many people suddenly filled her with fear. 

“N-No!” she instinctively reached out towards the Ghost “I can’t go there, not yet..” her ghost twirled with impatience “We need to move, fast! we won’t survive long out in the open like this”  
Her Ghost had to come up with an option, fast. Or they both wouldn’t be around much longer “Alright, I know a guy” she silently nodded in agreement as her ghost snuck her past the Fallen crew hanging around them.

They remained together alone for a few days before they reached a old reminisce of a church, Renida held her newfound sidearm as her Ghost suddenly yelled “Don’t shoot! Friendly Fire!” she looked up to see a sniper rifle pointed out the window. “Oh, I’m so sorry”   
The gun was suddenly removed from the old bunker hole as an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair poked his head out “Come on up new recruit, I’ll get the kettle ready” 

Renida found herself sitting on a crate holding a hot brew of tea as the man poured himself a cup “Rare finding guardians out here, most of you awoken closer to the city.. the numbers are dwindling for newbies.. I’m Devrim, Devrim Kay, have you figured out your name yet?” she sniffled from the colder condition and her worn out clothes as he took a seat across from her “Renida.. Rose? I think so at least… this is Enzo” He nodded at the Ghost who sat in her lap and noticed her shivering frame “Oh, where are my manners…”   
He reached behind him and fumbled through an worn out bag “New clothes, and a temporary bond” she took them and made up a secluded area for herself before changing, this area included a few well draped rugs in a small corner.

She looked at the bond with curiosity as she pulled one of the rugs back “Pardon me,” she spoke softly as he turned to look at her in the new armor “Yes, Dear?” she held up the item and looked at him with confusion.   
He simply chuckled “That is what connects your abilities to your soul, at least that’s what I’ve always thought.. You warlocks are quite the mysterious type" she wrapped it around her arm and studded its detail for a moment, she then looked at the man in her company and smiled.


	5. (1) Betrayal

Betrayal 1

The more Aunor asserted herself in the Tower told Drifter she wasn’t going down without a fight, and his crew was going to have to choose, Him or the Vanguard..  
It was clear Faren didn’t choose his side, he didn’t need to speak to know the distrust lingering in the air. Drifter gave him the kind of grin where your eyes don’t squint.

He wasn’t too worried about it until he thought of Renida, who currently lives with Faren and Equinox. True Equinox sides with him but she shouldn’t be there.. “I know you probably mean well, but I was just wondering” Renida sat perched on his work desk as she questions his actions for a second time today.. it started to make him sick.  
“Ren, The Motes are for our safety, we get a lot of em? We’re untouchable to anymore threats.. you know this,” She nods “Of course.. yeah..” Theres a bit of silence afterwards..  
“I think you should move in to the Derelict, people are choosing sides and I want you out of the crossfire..” he started, it was shrugged off.

Later on that day Faren arrived home late from working with Aunor, this time he had bugged Drifter’s Annex by waiting till a large group entered before planting them around the place. Renida was reading in the living room as she rested against the couch with her feet tucked in close beside her, the lights were dim but well enough for reading in some more comfortable clothes, Equinox was resting in his bunk as soft older music danced around the the apartment.

Faren practically leaned against the door with slight dread, Aunor had told him who she sided with.. I mean not that it wouldn’t have been obvious but hearing what they are up to made him uneasy. Aunor had put him on the trail of two individuals, Renida he knew but the other.. he wasn’t sure. He knew it was an Exo but due to such little information it remained a mystery.

“Hey.. long day?” Renida asked him as she acknowledged his presence by now, his deep thoughts going away instantly as he simply nodded and walked down the hall. He went about his work logs and wrote to Ikora of what Aunor proposes, what happened today, as well as the small list of names he knew that were no longer sided with the Vanguard. His pen stopped as he was starting to write a cursive ‘R’.  
He couldn’t finish as he slipped the card into an envelope with an official Vanguard seal, someone would meet him in the morning to deliver it to Ikora since the risk of hacking was too great.

By the time he finished he noticed the music hadn’t ceased, going out to find her curled up and asleep with the book hugged close to her chest, he gave a solemn smile as he nodded at Enzo to finish the music soon before heading back to his room and falling asleep.


	6. (2) Betrayal

Betrayal 2

It’s the next morning when Faren wakes up to the smell of breakfast, he gets dressed and heads down the hall to hear the familiar tunes while Renia softly sings underneath it, flipping the bacon as Equinox is no where to be seen. “Morning” he says as he reaches in the cabinet to get the cups out. She smiled at him before moving each bacon batch onto three separate plates, Faren knew which drinks to pull out like clockwork by now, Milk for Equinox, Orange Juice for Ren, and wine for himself.

His mind was occupied with every possible outcome his duty may result in for Drifter’s little ‘game’ it began to become deafening as he finally spoke “Hey Oreo,” he started as he put the wine back up in their smaller fridge, she cracked an egg on the pan as she looked over at him with interest “Yes?” He paused “Have you heard what Drifter’s been up to.. recently?” He asked as she paid attention to salting the eggs “Ah no, I mean not really- he’s been busy..” she stared at the pan as he continued “Well, do you know what this whole doomsday plan is about? Truly?” He leaned against the counter with his wine held close as Renida refused to look up “Look he’s just trying to find another means at protecting the city..” “But what if he isn’t..” he started.

“Huh?” She turned to face him now, staring at him with a unreadable gaze as he continued “I mean have you really asked him what’s all this for?.. has he told you that or do you just believe it?” The eggs sizzled softly as she looked away fumbling with her apron “Well he’s never- Told me, told me.. but, it’s what we’ve agreed on..”   
Faren presses further “But Renida what if his plans hurt other people? What if he’s just using you? I don’t want you to get hurt but.. are you sure you can trust a man who lies like he’s breathing?..” Renida stayed silent as her mind raced, she just wanted a nice family breakfast. That’s all she wanted.. “This whole plan of his, If you don’t know for sure then why are you openly so supportive of him when he knows what kind of target that puts on your back. If he really cared wouldn’t he keep you far away from all this mess?” 

“That’s enough” a familiar Exo stood at the entrance of the kitchen, Renida practically jumped at the sudden intrusion but welcomed it gladly as she took that opportunity to wipe the stray tears that threatened to spill while Faren stared at Equinox. 

“You speak nothing of rumors and you’re clearly oblivious to how it effects her, you should watch your tongue.” Equinox continued “Oh and Rennae, the Eggs”   
Renida looked confused for a moment before she realized the burning sizzling happening behind her, gasping and trying to salvage what remains.  
Equinox squinted at Faren as he entered the kitchen entirely “Don’t you have missions for today?” He asked the warlock before grabbing his cup.  
Faren stayed silent as he grabbed his wine and left the kitchen and made his way out the front door without another word.

Equinox stood near as he watched Renida struggle with the pan before sighing “Just bacon and grits for today, I need to go to the market and pick up some more supplies soon..” He thanked her as he grabbed his plate, she looked towards Faren’s plate and spoke “Oh no, he left his breakfast!”   
“He’ll be fine, more for us” he gave her a smirk as he raked the food onto their plates and they sat at their small dining table and watched some of the Tower’s cable.

“You okay?” He finally asked her after they had been eating for a while, she looked up from her plate and nodded “He means well, I can see why he was upset.”   
Equinox never understood why she was so forgiving, if anyone spoke of Ana that way they’d best be ready for Shaxx to come in.. But here she is more worried he would be hungry? He sighed “Drifter said he needs your help sometime past noon, something about a couple Taken in the Derelict” she nodded “Hey, thank you..” “no problem.” He stood and took his plate “Got work to do, Can’t stay home forever” she laughed as she quickly finished up and joined him.


	7. (3) Betrayal

Betrayal 3

It was particularly warm in the Derelict this day due to Drifter’s Gambit matches being held in Nessus for the week..

Renida helped clear out the few Taken that roamed the Derelict and was now resting on Dee’s sleeping pad while he worked on her 21% Delirium. Her mind couldn’t help but keep revolving around what Faren had told her that morning, it ate away at her confidence as she tries to recall exactly what his plan is for them. 

She picked at a loose string of fabric on her robes as her small voice carried “Dee, what exactly is all of this for?..” He grunted as he lifted the heavy machine gun onto the table before shooting a skeptical look “To keep us safe and on top, I’ve seen what lurks out in the darkness.. That Traveler of yours is going to sit up there and watch everyone we know die, my plan is simple.. Survive” he catches her eyes as he finishes with a confident look before returning to the gun with a couple of tools.

She smiled briefly but it faded fast “Are you sure this plan.. won’t hurt others?..” she tripped over herself as more doubts spilt out “What if after all of this we can’t save them all?.. so do we leave the ones that don’t make it in time?.. what if I couldn’t make it onto the ship in time.. would you still... go?” She bit her lip as Dee dropped his wrench onto the hard metal floor, it clinked so loud it made her jump out of her skin. 

“Now you listen to me,” he started as he quickly broke the space between him “Who ever’s spouting all this nonsense in your head, you tell em to come to me, ya hear?” He gently grabbed her chin to look into her eyes “I don’t care if the world’s cracked open and hell itself comes out, I ain’t leaving without you on my ship, alright?” She nodded and he softly kissed her forehead before standing straight “Now about this bad influence, who is it?” He asked as his broad arms crossed against his Gi.

Ren looked reluctant “Don’t get mad, he’s just worried, that’s all-“ 

“Who is it?..”

“Faren-“ he let out a scoff as he shook his head “shoulda known-“

“He’s looking out for me, you know that! He means well, please don’t be mad at him.. okay? Dee promise me..” 

Drifter had turned away from her so she couldn’t see how mad it made him, he agreed to let her stay with this man and now he’s trying to her against him?...

He put on a smile that was all teeth.

“Careful hotrod you might hurt yourself with all that worrying.. Hey, no canon fire from my side,” he lifted his arms in a shrug motion as she calmed down softly.  
“But next time he starts tell him ol’ Drifter says to keep out of your love life” he returned back towards the gun as she nodded.

This wasn’t over, as he worked away with the heavy artillery his brain boiled at the audacity of it all, He didn’t spend long before he came up with the perfect way to get him out of the picture..


	8. (FINAL) Betrayal

It’s not long after Renida leaves the Derelict before Drifter falls upon his ghost.. the red orb shining brightly on him as he looked at it distrustfully “Get me that no account Faren on coms,” he squinted as his ghost stayed silent minus the small connection sound.

“Heyyyy, long time no see pal! Got some new bounties for ya waitin’ in my Annex, you show up, they’re all yours” his perfect acting never faltering as he transmatted back into the Annex as more guardians shown up.

It was a while before Faren shown but as soon as he stepped through the archway Drifter’s blue eyes locked on target past a hunter asking him questions, he gave the younger hunter a pat on the back and told him ‘Just go with your gut, now if you’ll excuse me..’ “Howdy neighbor,” he purses his lips into a familiar smirk as he studied the serious aura Faren held.

“Listen, I know you and I don’t quite see eye to eye and I wanna change that.. now I know I’m not a good man, killed a lot of people back in my day” his speech is filled with undertone bragging as he continued “But I wanna make this right. And maybe your little friend ‘Aunor’ will finally know I’m a good man, cross my heart” his fork tongue working wonders as his hand crosses against his chest “Say I take you on the Derelict, show you what’s really going on in Ol’ Drifter’s kitchen show, and then you can tell the boss lady, to how do you say.... lighten up?” 

Faren was skeptical as he thought it over, if he tried anything he would have his weapons and the draw would be easy, He nodded as he looked at him from furrowed brows “Alright, show me what you’ve got” Drifter hissed out a laugh “You ready to cross that line?” He flicked his coin as their suddenly transmatted into the main room of the Derelict, somewhere Faren has never been (I like to think of you don’t side with him you don’t get to go reckoning)

As Faren took in the large portal Drifter began to start it up “Well, go ahead and step on in there” which the warlock didn’t move an inch, Drifter cracked a chuckle and stepped in first “Age before beauty” he mocked as he walked into the portal backwards, it began to carry him away as he waved at Faren.

Faren huffed a sigh and stepped into it before feeling unsteady and weightless, his gaze caught on the large amount of beautiful stars and literal open space before his vision fizzled into a large snowy plane, Drifter was already walking towards this active bank while Faren trudged after. “Well if I’m to get technical this here is my very own well developed, highly upgraded.... gumbal machine. You put the note in there and you get a little prize afterwards, handmade armor.” Faren nodded but walked towards the large open portal “And this is your new form of washing machine, I presume?” Drifter grinned “Smart as always,” he didn’t let on about the portal instead he pointed at the other male “You..., You don’t really like me.. do ya?” His brow raises as he asks the other Warlock “No.” Faren replied as he switched his weight to lean more on one side, his back straightening as he crossed his arms. 

“What’s not to love?” Drifter beamed before he switched like a light, the smile instantly gone “I know we ain’t here to play dress up, I sure as hell ain’t.. But I’m disappointed in you.” Drifter paced slightly as he eyed Faren “I let you watch over my girl and suddenly you try to break things between us? You think I don’t know what type of nonsense you’re spilling into that head of hers?” Faren took this chance to interject “I could say well in the same for you.” Drifter tried to diminish his response with a sound of disapproval..

Faren looked at the man quizzically “I don’t like you, Drifter, you’re too untrustworthy to be around.. I don’t think you deserve her, You really outstayed your welcome, you’ve already gotten seven guardians killed.. Even more with this so called ‘Dredgen’ title. You’re ready to betray anyone to keep your head afloat... Does Renida know all of this or do you tell her this is all for a good cause?” 

Drifter’s solar blood thickened as he listened to this man accuse him once more, But all of this was covered with a sly grin “Where are my manors, brought you all the way out here and haven’t even shown you the real stuff!” He slammed a mote into a fifth slot before the symbols above began to light up, one... two... three... four?

The portal connected with a sharp stream of light as the ground shook with vibration. “Here’s a little game, for ya” Drifter slung an arm over Faren with heavy weight as they both saw how the portal hummed with taken energy, Drifter grabbed Faren’s robes and held him over the edge quickly.

“See how long you last in our fulled of light starved knights.. why don’t we?”

“You wouldn’t...” Drifter nodded “You’re right.. I wouldn’t do that... oops” he let him go as Faren tumbled down the slippery ice while his hands reached out desperately for any kind of grip before the taken portal swallowed him whole.

Drifter tsk’ed “Shame” before turning and walking away, whistling a tune similar to something you’d hear from a walkman..


End file.
